Sorry I was Late
by Bits of Fiction
Summary: Continuing after the latest chapter of the manga Shinrei Tantei Yakumo: Chapter 24 or File 3.11.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This fan fiction takes place after the latest chapter of the manga; chapter 24 a.k.a file 3.11. It continues after (**SPOOOOOOILER ALERT**) Gotou is sitting outside on the ground as he watched the bar being burned down with Kaminaga still within the building. As you all should know obviously, I DO NOT OWN Psychic Detective Yakumo. Kaminaga Manabu is the author and Oda Suzuka is the artist. So, all rights go to them. ALTHOUGH. This is a fan fiction so most of the ideas here were created by me while most of it is in reference to the manga (i.e., characters, personalities, etc. all belong to the owners of the manga). This does not go by the anime, AT ALL. So, if you read the manga, you should understand it very well. Also, this is some very mature content, so only mature people read it please as this case does have to do with the rape and murder of Rika, a character in the current chapters of the manga. I will write about how I think the next chapter will go since the releases take about a month to come out. So, these will be separate stories. Some of the chapters of my fan fiction will not relate to eachother, it all depends on how the chapters of the actual manga go, if you understand me. A bit confusing. ANYWAY, please enjoy. Leave comments or PM me. Thanks a bunch.

Yakumo felt the heat of the burning bar far too much for him. He reached down and wrapped his hand under Gotou's arm to bring him to his feet. When he was on his feet, he stared off at the burning flames and shook his head. Yakumo was positive he heard Gotou mumble "_what an idiot_" under his breath. Gotou exclaimed it was time to call the fire department and police but then realized the sirens approaching in the distance. He let out a soft chuckle and brushed his hand through his hair from front to back. He glanced over at Yakumo and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm okay." He let out a suppressed sigh. "Being a police officer, I thought I'd be able to save a lot more people." He explained.  
He looked back at the bar and watched the bar folding in on itself while being engulfed in flames. Not too long after, the fire department was already attempting to distinguish the fire and Gotou waved Yakumo off as he had a lot of work to do in filing a report. Yakumo advised for him to go home to his wife and get some rest. Gotou smiled and said he'd do just that.

Meanwhile, Haruka had just gotten out of the shower at her apartment. Yakumo had asked her to do him a favor. He wanted her to go back to the apartment where Rika should be continuously jumping from her window. He wanted her to leave the diary open to a page that had the words "_We know what you've went through and are working towards you being able to move on. Stay strong_." in the middle of the apartment. So, Haruka planned to take a shower, get ready, and go. Although, it wasn't that easy.  
She dressed herself into a white dress shirt and shorts. Haruka walked over to a mirror in her room and noticed a man with two crimson eyes in its reflection. She gasped and whisked around but he was no longer there. Feeling really spooked, she decided to call Yakumo to explain what she had just seen...

-

Yakumo reached the Film Reasearch clubroom, unlocked the door and let himself in. Closing the door behind him, he turned around and saw a man with black hair and two glowing red eyes waiting by the couch. Yakumo stuck his hands in his pockets and glared at the man. The glare seemed to amuse the man and brought a smirk to his face.  
"My dear Yakumo, well done solving the case." said the man but Yakumo continued to glare at him. "But you do not understand." He continued. "Some people should embrace the hate in oneself. You cannot truly understand that feeling unless you were put in, let's say, Mr. Kaminaga's situation." He smirked once again which caused Yakumo to finally remove his glare and raise his eyebrows. The man began to chuckle and then disappeared without a sound; as fast as a blink. Yakumo let the words swish through his mind and drown in suspicion. Interrupting his thoughts, his phone began to ring. He flipped it open and read the words "_Incoming Call - Ozawa Haruka_". He had a bad feeling rising in his gut and pushed the "answer" button on his phone.

"What's up?" asked Yakumo.  
"Yakumo, something strange just happened. A man with red eyes, ah-" She cut off her sentence with a gasp.  
"Haruka, what's going on?"  
"Someone is trying to break down my door!"  
A loud thumping could be heard through the phone until one loud final _crack!_ Another person could now be heard through the phone. It was a loud man who sounded pretty young. Yakumo pondered heading over to her apartment but he didn't have his uncles' car at the moment and it would take over an hour to get there by feet, much too late. He called her name continuously through the phone but she was silent...

-

"HARUUUUKAAAAAA. Oh ever since I saw a picture of you I've wanted to meet you ever since. You are much more beautiful in person!"  
He stood in the center of her room beaming at her. She gulped and tightened her grasp on the cellphone held up against her ear.  
"I-I'm on the phone with the police so you had better leave my room because they're on their way right now. They should be here any minute." she watched him as she listened to Yakumo constantly calling her name through the phone. The man in her room began laughing hysterically. He had a crazy look to him. His hair was a dark brown and looked like it hadn't been brushed on purpose. He had big brown eyes that looked wild with a smile that never left his face. His smile made him look extra crazy. He stopped laughing and tilted his head.  
"Why did you lie to me Haruka? I really hate liars. My girlfriend was a liar. Now she's dead." he began laughing again which brought shivers to Haruka. Her heart was racing extremely fast. She'd never felt like this ever before; so much murderous intent was directed at her. She gulped again and whispered Yakumo's name into the phone. Right now she was sitting on the bed while that man blocked her only exit. The man stopped laughing abruptly and lunged after Haruka. She gasped and ducked under his arm and headed for the door, dropping her phone on the way. Her hand was on the doorknob when a hand clasped around her ankle and pulled her to the ground. She fell hard on the ground and gasped for air. She felt a little dizzy. He sat on top of her, giggling, and reached into his coat. She began screaming and flailing her arms up at him, hitting him in the face. He pulled out a white cloth from his coat and continued giggling as he placed the cloth over her mouth and pinched his thumb and forefinger over the base of her nose. Soon after she felt her eyelids heavy. He removed the cloth from her mouth and right before her eyelids shut, she let the name "Yakumo" escape her lips as she faded into a dark sleep...

-

Yakumo knew Haruka was no longer on the line. He hung up the phone in agitation. He headed for the door, and with his hand on the doorknob, his phone began to ring. Thinking it was Haruka, he grabbed his phone from his pocket quickly but was disappointed to see "_Incoming Call - Mr. Bear_" on his phone screen. He answered the phone to tell Gotou what had just happened but it seemed he had news for Yakumo as well. Gotou explained how the culprit for Rika's rape had an accomplice. The culprit also claims that he doesn't know the guy's name but said he was a psycho. That didn't make Yakumo feel any better. Yakumo explained what had just happened to Haruka to Gotou. They hung up and Gotou soon arrived at the clubroom. Yakumo got into the car and they drove off back to the holding place of Yagi to ask him questions about the accomplice.

-

Haruka woke up slowly and was still drowsy. She felt the tape plastered on her lips. She twisted her wrists forcefully and found them bound together by tape as well. She looked down and saw her ankles wrapped in tape too. She wasn't bound to the chair though. She adjusted herself on the seat and then attempted to wriggle her wrists from out of the tape. After multiple attempts, she decided to give up. She took in her surroundings. It seemed like an old abandoned building. There was one window to her left. Since she could only see treetops, she realised she was a couple levels up in the building. She breathed slowly through her nose. _Remain calm Haruka! _She repeated those words over and over through her head. She heard a distant creaking of footsteps coming closer and closer to the room she resided in. She was calm, she was ready. She would not die today, not without telling Yakumo her feelings for him. She closed her eyes and continued to breathe slowly through her nose. She opened her eyes again when the door finally swung open with the beaming psycho standing in the doorway once again...

-

Yakumo and Gotou stormed into the room where Yagi, the bar owner, was being held. He looked really shaken after almost dying in the bar today. Yakumo marched right around the table and glared down at the bar owner. Yagi looked up, met his gaze then looked back down at his shaking hands.  
"Give me every last detail of information that might be useful in finding him."  
Yagi stayed silent and continued to stare at his hands. Yakumo lost his patience and grabbed the collar of Yagi's bar uniform and made him look at him.  
"Give me every last detail of infor-"  
"I heard what you said." Interrupted Yagi. He cleared his throat. Only the sound of failure and surrendering could be heard in his voice. After a long sigh, he began to speak. "He lives in this old abandoned building near the park where Rika was..." he trailed off. He pushed Yakumo's hand off of his collar and resumed staring at his hands. There was no time to waste, Yakumo whisked out of the room with Gotou following each step.

-

"Haruka, I've fallen in love with you. I'm sure you love me too, correct?" He smiled down at her, holding his hands behind his back and leaning forward. She stayed calm and tried to imitate Yakumo's poker face. He pressed on with the question, asking her if she loved him. She slowly let her head turn left and right. He straightened himself up and pouted his lips. Seconds later, the back of his left hand bashed against her left cheek making her fall from the chair to the ground. She writhed in pain as the taste of blood stuck in her mouth. She shut her eyes to stop the tears from falling. He grabbed at her bound ankles and pulled her across the wooden floor towards him. She tried to wiggle her way away from him but he was much stronger than she was. He sat on top of her hips like before. Her eyes raced left and right into each of his eyes as he just smiled down at her. _What was he going to do?_ He combed his hand through her hair and grabbed onto it tightly. She let out a grunt through the tape on her mouth. He tilted her head to the right and leaned forward. He began kissing her neck. She shuddered and closed her eyes. He sat upright again and smiled.

"Ahhhh, you are so beautiful Haruka. No other woman I've ever met, not even Rika, could compare to you. Too bad Yagi never let me kill Rika. Well, she killed herself in the end anyway. I hate women. My stupid girlfriend cheated on me. Got pregnant with another man and claimed the baby was mine. She wouldn't give up on the story that she met a man before me and he got her pregnant. Then, she met me and didn't want to upset me so she lied to me to make me happy." He started laughing loudly again. When his laugh was beginning to fade, he ripped the tape from Haruka's mouth. "So, I killed her. Now I just love the sound of women screaming."  
He leaned down again and started kissing Haruka's neck again. Haruka repeated the words "stop" and "help" in between screams as he slid a cold hand up her shirt. She shivered.

"That's it, keep screaming!" he said while laughing. She lost all thought of keeping calm and let fear take over her. He let his hands rub her skin under her shirt as she screamed and tried to get out from under him. He reached around her and dug his nails into her back and scratched her. She squinted as she continued to plead. He pulled his hand back around and continued to rub his fingers against her skin. She screamed multiple times and tried to convince him that he was wrong and that what his wife was saying was true but he wouldn't listen to her. He ignored all of her cries of desperation. He removed his hands from under her shirt and instead ripped her shirt open, a couple buttons flying to the floor. Haruka's eyes widened. He was serious. She needed to get away. Tears couldn't form in her eyes. Fear inhabited her body now. He got up from on top of her and she felt relief. She tried to inch her body away from him but his hand was locked on her thigh. He attempted to tug at her shorts but she used her bound ankles to push him away with her feet. He fell backwards and watched her squirm to a corner in the room. She sat upright against the wall of the corner and watched as he got up, but this time, he wasn't laughing. He patted his pants and dusted himself off.

"Now why did you do that Haruka?" he pouted. He took a couple longs steps to reach her and wrapped his hands around her throat. He shook her while he choked her and yelled in her face. She couldn't distinguish the words though because she was too busy trying to gasp for air. Her vision was beginning to fail her when the door to the room burst open. In the doorway stood Yakumo and Gotou. At the sudden outburst, the man let go of his grip on her neck. She coughed and wheezed, gasping for air. Gotou stormed in and grabbed the man. He resisted a bit and then let Gotou take him to the ground and handcuff him. The man smiled at her again while laying face down on the floor.  
"Haruka, tell this man to let me go." He looked at her expectantly but Haruka just stared at him, confused. Gotou pulled the guy up to his feet and the man gave her a puzzled expression. "I thought you loved me?"  
Gotou held the man in place as Yakumo walked around both of them up to Haruka. He sat in front of her. Gotou began tugging the man toward the door but the man exploded in anger.

"YOU BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL, YOU'LL SEE! NEXT TIME YOU WATCH, I'LL FINISH YOU FOR GOOD!"  
He continued yelling but Gotou had already pulled him out of the room and Yakumo had his hands over her ears. She stared, shocked, into space but Yakumo constantly calling her name brought her back to reality. Right when she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help the tears that streaked silently down her cheeks as she shook her head. Yakumo placed a hand on the back of her head softly and pulled her towards his chest. She cried silently into his chest and he whispered "Sorry I was late."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - This is a really crappy chapter hahahaha but yeah, felt like writing cause I was bored. This is the ending.

Knock, knock, knock...

"I'm coming in Yakumo!" Haruka called from outside of the clubroom.  
She pushed the door open to find Yakumo, shirtless, in front of his wardobe (supply closet). Her face flushed and her mouth dropped slightly open. She stammered on about "why didn't you tell me you were changing?" and some other stuff that couldn't be identified with her stuttering. It ended with her slamming the door.

It has been about a week since that day. With the help of Yakumo's company, she has begun to recover from that traumatic day. After standing outside for about 5 minutes in the noon breeze, Yakumo finally opened the door accompanied by a long yawn.  
"You again?" he asked. He was squinting and holding a hand up over his eyes to block out the sun. He must have just woken up, _of course.  
_  
"Yes, of course it's me." she pouted her lips. "Were you expecting someone else?"  
Yakumo turned around and walked back into the clubroom, neglecting her question. She sighed and followed, closing the door behind her.

"I brought your favorite!" she said, placing the treats on the table.

Yakumo sat on the couch across from the table, shaking out his hair with one hand. He let out another yawn and then finally aknowledged her existence. Her hand rested on the box of treats. When he got up and reached for the box, she drew her hand back quickly. He looked up at her but she failed to meet his gaze and instead, stared at a spot on the floor. His sigh is what brought her attention back to him. He was laying back down on the couch, eyes closed.

"Yakumo! You can't sleep, you have company! You have to help me eat these! " she called but he decided to open only one eye.

"I'm tired, can you stop barking already. I probably shouldn't let you eat all those yourself, you're right. You don't look like you need anymore weight." his rude comments were interrupted by a yawn. "If you wan't me to eat them, you gotta feed me."

He pointed his index finger toward his open mouth and then closed his eye, resuming his attempt to sleep. She stood rooted to her spot, shocked at what he just said. His rude comments, she's gotten used to, to a point, but to _feed_ him? _Really, Yakumo?_  
She called his name a couple times but he refused to get up. She pulled up a chair at the table and sat down, opening the box of treats.  
"I'm gonna eat them without you then, Yakumo." she taunted but he still refused to open his eyes. Suddenly, she started to hear faint intakes of breath. She gasped. No way he'd actually go to sleep! She watched as his chest slowly rose and receded and noticed his slightly opened mouth. He looked so peaceful. She sighed, grabbed a treat from the box, then walked over to the couch.

"Yakumo, I know you're not sleeping! Here I'll feed you." she whispered. He still didn't budge. She leaned over him, waving the snack over his nose, and called his name silently. His hand reached up swiftly and grabbed her wrist. She gasped. She looked at his hand then back at him to see that both eyes were now open. He pulled her hand closer and took a bite out of the treat. She started tugging her hand from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. Yakumo's hand was positioned around her wrist perfectly so that he could feel her pulse which was starting to quicken.

"Y-Yakumo, can you let go please?" she asked while tugging but Yakumo just continued to stare at her while her eyes were fixed on her wrist. "Yakumo...please!" she pleaded.  
"Why won't you look at me?" He asked but she kept tugging, ignoring his words. Her tugging started to get a bit more forceful so Yakumo had to hold on tighter. After multiple attempts, she finally let out a shriek and dropped to her knees, crying and thrashing her arm around trying to get her wrist out of Yakumo's grip. He let go and she continued to cry as she knelt on the floor. Her hands were balled up in fists. He sat down in front of her and reached a hand toward her but she pushed it away, still sobbing. Yakumo wrapped his arms around her and her crying suddenly halted. She lifted up her hands and pushed at his chest until he finally said "stop." He could feel her heart beat pounding in her chest.

"Aphephobia is very common in women after experiencing something like you did." Yakumo whispered into her ear. She was still, barely a breath escaping her. "Aphephobia is the fear of being touched. Have I ever hurt you Haruka?" Slowly, Haruka began to shake her head, side to side. Her heart beat was starting to go back to a normal pace. "And I never will. You don't have to be scared." He said, soothingly. Her arms came up, hesitantly, and wrapped around his neck as silent tears streaked down her cheeks. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Oy, Yakumo! I - errr, sorry for interrupting." Haruka pulled her arms down from around his neck and Yakumo let go of her, glaring up at Gotou. "Yakumo, I'm sorry but there's another case I need help with. BUT, I'll come back later." He smiled shyly and retreated from the clubroom.  
"That damn bear." he sighed and Haruka began to giggle. She wiped the tears from her face. Yakumo stood up and reached out his hand to help her up as well. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"What?" Yakumo asked while combing a hand through his hair. She shook her head and continued smiling. "Nothing."  
He walked over to the table, sat down, and began eating the snacks Haruka had brought. She watched him and loved the sight until she realized that he was going to eat them all. She took a seat across from him and started helping him eat them.  
"Slow down glutton." He said to her and she pouted her lips at him and began to giggle. A hint of a smile traced across Yakumo's face. The only thought going through Haruka's head was: _I wouldn't give this day up for the world._


End file.
